


A different sort of  place

by snarry87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarry87/pseuds/snarry87
Summary: make no profit on this story it just some of my work plus some of fanfiction writers as well because the put the wording better than I can do.For 3 chapters it's part another story that story called Parallel LinesEriador117SummaryHarry potter was not left with Durley's  and find out he is a wizard by professor snape a friendship stars while at school harry found out he and snape are in fact soul mate that all I can say





	A different sort of  place

Harry had known he was adopted almost as soon as he could talk. His parents had told him everything they knew, which admittedly wasn't much. How they found him one Halloween night wrapped in a blanket on their doorstep. How other than a blanket with the name Harry embroidered on it, they had no clue as to his real identity.

Police and social workers had been called in to investigate, but no-one came forward to claim the baby and no child fitting his description had been reported missing. Two years of legal wrangling and plenty of red tape later, the Johnsons, who'd discovered the abandoned baby were deemed fit enough to adopt and number fourteen Privet Drive became Harry's new home.

He'd called them Mum and Dad for as long as he could remember, even when they tentatively suggested he might want to call them Uncle David and Aunt Helen, considering they weren't his real parents. To Harry they were his real Mum and Dad, he didn't know any others and he continued to call them Mum and Dad.

He'd been known as Harry Johnson for the best part of his life, so it was a bit of a shock to come downstairs one morning to collect the post and discover a pale cream envelope addressed to Harry Potter. He was the only Harry in the house. Was Potter his real name?

Harry felt as if all the breath in his body had left him with a rush and he had to sit down on the bottom of the stairs in order to steady himself. There was a very official looking seal on the back of the envelope and Harry's heart beat hard under his ribs. Was he going to be taken away? Had his birth parents been found and wanted him back now?

The walk to the kitchen was achieved by wobbly legs and shaky hands. Harry didn't want to leave his Mum and Dad. This was his home. He didn't want them to take him away. His father was buttering some toast while his mother finished up with the scrambled eggs. As she switched off the cooker and turned round, she almost dropped the pan. "Harry! I didn't hear you come in. What's wrong? You're awfully pale, pet."

"I got a letter today," said Harry, setting the others down on the table, but keeping a firm grip on the pale cream envelope. It was as if his fingers were stuck to it, he just couldn't let it go.

"That's nice, who's it from? A friend from school?" asked his mother as she dished up the fluffy eggs.

"I don't know who it's from," replied Harry. He neglected to mention that he did not have any friends from school, he was considered too weird and he was glad he would be going to secondary school in September; maybe he would make friends there. "It's addressed to Harry Potter. Is that my real name?"

"It might be, Harry, we just don't know. No-one was able to find out anything about you. You just seemed to appear that night as if you'd fallen out of the sky. Why don't you open it?" suggested his father as he poured out three glasses of orange juice.

"You forgot the ice," grinned Harry. His father laughed and ruffled Harry's hair. 

"So I did. You'd think I'd remember by now, wouldn't you?" David opened the freezer and removed the ice-cube tray. He popped three cubes into Harry's glass.

More than that," insisted Harry.

What's the magic word, Harry?" admonished his mother.

"Sorry. More than that please." 

David added another two ice-cubes to Harry's glass. "No more than that, you'll get stomach cramps if it's too cold."

Harry nodded, but he was a little disappointed. He loved cold drinks, loved the way they made his teeth ache; they couldn't be cold enough in his opinion. Harry didn't like hot drinks at all, his parents had never given him tea or coffee but he was allowed to drink as much hot chocolate as he wanted; only he never wanted to.

"Go on, open it then," urged his mother as he set the plates of egg and toast on the table and they all took their seats at the kitchen table.

"I'm scared," said Harry. "What if they want to take me away?"

"Harry, we adopted you. That means that we are your family now. No-one can take you away from us, I promise," said his mother as she leaned over and kissed Harry on the forehead.

"I'd like to see them try," said his father. "They'll have to get through me first!"

Harry could hardly face his breakfast, his tummy was full of butterflies and he wished no-one else had known who he was. He pushed his thumb under the flap to open the envelope and he read the contents inside. Harry had to read it four times. It wasn't that he couldn't understand the words, he could (his primary school teacher had said on his final report that he was reading at a thirteen year old level), but he just wasn't sure that he could make any sense of them.

Dear Mr. Potter, 

It is my pleasure to inform you that you have been accepted as a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed your book list and equipment list for the coming term which begins on the first of September.

As a reminder to all first years, your own broomsticks are not allowed, nor are you allowed any other familiar besides a cat, a toad or an owl.

I look forward to welcoming you to Hogwarts, Mr. Potter.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress.

 

Harry handed the letter to his parents, unsure what to make of it, while he perused the book and equipment list. It was like something from his fantasy books. Cauldrons, glass vials for potions, a magic wand. Magic was real? And there was a school to teach it? This didn't surprise him as much as he thought it would, for Harry had always thought he was a little bit odd, maybe this could help explain why.

"Oh my," exclaimed his mother, clutching the letter to his chest. "Isn't this exciting, Harry?"

So couple weeks later there was a knock at the door.

 The knocker went twice, and then buzz of the tiny doorbell for good measure as well. No point in standing out here in the middle of Muggle territory for longer than was absolutely necessary.

It was the boy himself who opened the door, dressed in a pair of shorts that reached his knees and a smart blue and white checked shirt. Barefoot and shoeless he stared at Severus through his glasses. His hair was as messy as James' had been. Severus sneered, the sneer that had the students at Hogwarts terrified of him through their entire school career. Unfortunately it didn't seem to work on James Potter's brat. He just smiled, as if he knew something that Severus didn't.

"You must be Harry," said Severus. "Are your parents in?"

"Yes, sir. I'll just go and fetch them for you. Can you wait a moment?" The boy pulled the door over, but didn't close it completely. Although on first glance, Harry was almost the image of James, it was with Lily's eyes that he'd stared at Severus and he certainly did not seem to have James' arrogance. The politeness was a surprise, teaching children for the past ten years had Severus despairing that they'd ever been taught manners at home these days.

Severus could sense the wards at the threshold of the open door. He knew that if he were to try and gain entry without permission, there was a good chance he would land flat on his arse on the garden path. They were strong, almost as strong as the wards surrounding the school and the only conclusion he could come to was that somehow Harry himself had drawn the wards, without realising what he could actually do.

A few moments later, the boy returned with a man and woman in tow behind him. The woman had short brown hair and brown eyes, unlike most Muggle women Severus had seen, she wore no make-up and her dress was long and flowing in a flowery pattern that could almost pass for robes. Her husband had dark hair like Harry and bright blue eyes; he was dressed in a pair of grey trousers and a white shirt. They both looked expectantly at Severus.

"Hello, I'm Professor Severus Snape from Hogwarts School. I believe Harry received his letter this morning?"

"Oh, yes! Do come in, Professor," said the woman, opening the door wide and smiling at him.

Severus took a step across the threshold and somehow knew that his life would never be the same again.

Severus followed the family of three down the hallway towards a kitchen. This calm acceptance from the Muggle of magic was a little disconcerting. Normally when the professors were sent to explain about Hogwarts and the wizarding world before their little darlings attended the school; it was also with a few bottles of calming potion as usually the Muggles were unwilling to accept anything outside their own knowledge.

"Would you like some breakfast, Professor Snape? There's plenty more left," said the woman.

"No, thank you. I had breakfast at Hogwarts before I arrived."

"Let me just clear the dishes, Harry and David, can you show Professor Snape into the living room?"

"Okay, Mum," said Harry. Severus had no choice but to follow them into a different room. The room was decorated well, if plainly, with family photographs along a few walls. There was one of those Muggle inventions in the corner, televisions, wasn't that what they were called? A bit like Magical moving pictures, but with sound as well. The room was also clean and tidy, despite no evidence of house-elves.

"There, all done," said Helen Johnson as she entered the living room and taking a seat beside her husband on the sofa. Harry sat perched on the arm of the sofa, next to his adoptive father and Severus took an armchair, placing the briefcase on his lap.

"Mr. and Mrs. Johnson," he began as he undid the straps.

"Please, call us Helen and David," said David and Severus stared at them, horrified and surprised at once. Didn't they know the power in names? But of course, how could they, being Muggles? It was only polite to invite them to call him Severus, but it was with some difficulty that he opened his mouth to say so. They smiled and obeyed, not even mentioning how unusual his name was.

"Now, as the letter stated, Harry has been accepted in principle to Hogwarts. In order for the acceptance to be firm, I will need your signatures on some papers and of course I will try and answer any questions you might have about the school and magical world in general. One of the requirements of Harry attending the school will be for all three of you to sign the Secrecy Act. I can answer any questions, but you must not discuss the magical world with anyone other than a member of magical society or those Muggles - non magic folk, who already know about it. You will also need to sign the agreement that you will not hold the school responsible for any accidents and sue."

"Accidents?" asked Helen, squeezing her husband's hand.

"It is a school of magic, sometimes accidents do happen, but we do have a fully equipped medical wing and our matron, Madam Pomfrey is one of the most skilled women in her fields."

"That's a relief," said Helen. "Is there anything else we need to know about the school? What about school fees?"

"Hogwarts education is free to all magical children from the age of eleven to seventeen. The only cost will be Harry's books and equipment, along with his school uniform and a couple of sets of robes. All meals and board will be provided free by the school."

"Oh," said David. "We didn't realise it was a boarding school. I'm not sure that a boarding school is the best environment for Harry. It might seem like we were abandoning him. What do you think, Harry? Would you like to go to a boarding school?"

"I don't know," said the boy softly. "I've never really thought about it. I don't want to go away from home, but I'd like to learn magic too."

"I'm afraid that the school is too remote to allow for day students, so the only option is to board if Harry wishes to go."

"Harry, it's really up to you," said Helen. "If you want to go, you can."

"Professor, people at this school, can they do things? Make things happen?"

"Everyone invited to Hogwarts has magical abilities, Harry; you will not be out of place."

"Then, yes, I'd like to go. But Professor, I don't know where we're going to get my equipment from. No-one around here sells cauldrons and things."

"That is another reason why I am here. There is a wizarding street in London called Diagon Alley, but it is closed to Muggles unless they are accompanied by a witch or wizard. It is also where Gringotts Bank is situated, I have the papers and the key to your vaults here somewhere." Severus rummaged about the case and set the items in question on a coffee table.

"Vaults?" asked Harry, blinking.

"Yes, Harry. You are now the sole heir to the Potter family fortune. Of course, until you are of age, your adoptive parents will be your trustees. You will need their signature before you can take any money out."

"Oh," Harry said quietly. "Then my birth parents are dead."

"I'm afraid so, Harry."

 

First harry got his wand then his potions ingredients and his books his ask Severus if he extra ones just to look at in the future he said why not he also told Harry that Hogwarts has got a special place for all different kinds of animals

So then they went to get Harry a suitcase and a backpack his parents said you can puts things you love from home so Harry rushed upstairs and found what he was looking for.

The first of September comes around really quickly Harry gets dressed and ready to go in the car. He went to kings cross station and he saw people going through walls. Harry and his parents thought they must be wizards.

They all ran through and Harry was amazed at how big the surroundings were they go on a boat to get to the building there were only two houses but at a long time ago there were 4 but the headmistress of Cackles Academy wanted 2 houses so Dumbledore decided to give the only 2 houses that actually get along with each other which is Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

So the big ceremony come along harry got in to Gryffindor he meet all his classmates and the Slytherin classmates

During the afternoon Harry is looking around. He finds the library and asks the librarian if there are books on animagus because he heard some of his classmates talk about it and wondered what it was all about. The librarian pointed him in the right direction, he finds the book and also finds another book on the Grading System for Hogwarts.

Grading on routine homework seems to be along the same lines as that for Muggle students. Hogwarts students also have difficult exams as they progress higher in the system. O.W.L.s, or Ordinary Wizarding Levels, is a set of standardised tests for fifth year students which determine what courses a student may continue to study in their final years at Hogwarts. N.E.W.T.s (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests) is optional levels of education for exceptional students, much like a levels for Muggle students. To progress to N.E.W.T. level, students must receive certain high marks on O.W.L. exams. N.E.W.T tests occur at the end of the seventh year and cannot be retaken.

Ordinary Wizarding Level Grading System

◾O = Outstanding (Pass, always continue to N.E.W.T.)

◾E = Exceeds Expectations (Pass, usually continues to N.E.W.T.)

◾A = Acceptable (Pass, rarely continue to N.E.W.T)

◾P = Poor (Fail, may repeat subject)

◾D = Dreadful (Fail, may not receive O.W.L. credit)

◾T = Troll (Fail, with distinction. More than one T may mean refusal into other N.E.W.T.s)

This grading system is also used on W.O.M.B.A.T.s (optional tests taken outside Hogwarts) and it is most likely used on N.E.W.T.s also, making this the universal exam grading system in wizarding Britain.

While he was reading the animagus book he found out about the potion the librarian was talking about and the hard spell it said to change you into an animal, whether it be a dog or a cat, by thinking about it. You could change into that animal by pointing your wand to your chest and say 'alihaggerin odious abd' 

So he practices it in his head lots of times so he could remember and then he went to charms and learned wingardin leviossa to put ojects in the air then it was Hagrid's class and he shows Harry all the animals. He really like this class the most.

Later on during the week of 5th September Dumbledore and Snape had a conversations and Snape ask if he could pursue his feeling for one evening he said yes

So Harry got his first detention with Snape he said " Potter can I ask you a question ?" "please could I kiss you see if we feel anything towards each other" Harry said " Ok" so they kissed harry felt something and so did Snape but he didn't admit his feelings.

So Harry's years went quick he always tried to do his best every 5th September Professor Snape never work out why he always try his best on that day on every classes but his mum and dad worked out why he did it by his third year. Helen said "is professor Snape real that dumb if you really want to pursue him you could try 6th year if he finally works it out. Do subtle hints until that day"

 

"Excuse me, Severus," interrupted Helen, "but who looks after the children while they are away at school?" Severus could almost feel the worry from the woman. She loved the boy like a son, no matter what blood relation they happened to be.

"There are four different Houses at Hogwarts," explained Severus. "Each with their own dorms and common rooms. Each Head of House takes responsibility for the children under their care, as do the other teachers. I myself am Head of Slytherin House. We also select prefects and a Head Boy and Girl from among the older students. The castle and grounds are also protected by magical charms and I must stress that the school rules are there for one reason and one reason only, to keep the students safe."

"Do you hear that, Harry? You have to do what the teachers tell you."

"Yes, Dad."

Severus glanced at the boy again, feeling so unsteady under that green eyed gaze that reminded him so much of Lily. Reminded him of how he'd failed. He'd been so determined to hate James Potter's son, expecting him to be nothing except a clone of his father. This child may have looked a little like James, but he was more than the sum of his parents.

"Don't worry, Helen, David. Harry will be well looked after, especially considering who he is."

"Who he is? What do you mean?" asked David.

"Of course, you wouldn't have known. Harry is the Boy Who Lived."

Come on harry we going to diagon alley to get you money and things for school your mum and dad can come along if they want it an underground train away the parent said yes ok

So there arrived Harry was so impressed he looked in every shop before they went to Gringots the goblin help them get the money out.

During Harry's second year he found a different ghost that he had never seen before. He asked "Who are you? I known most of the ghosts but I have never met you before." The ghost was shocked "You can see me? Wow! That means we are related I am Abraham Griflerin nice to meet you," Harry wondered "My parents were in Gryffindor not Slytherin?" Abraham said "well I am quite sure your grandparents could have been in Slytherin. Have you checked your family tree?" Harry replied "no I haven't" so Harry made the potion and said the right spell. Suddenly a long piece of paper came flying out of the cauldron. Harry looked at the piece of paper and found Abraham was telling the truth. He saw where he was on the family tree, it also had his adopted parents which surprised him the most. He looked further up and saw that he was also related to Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin which really impressed him. He then saw where Abraham Griflerin was in his family and he looked at the ghost. " You mean to say that you are the grandson of Godric and Salazar then you met a woman with the surname Percival.  You and her had my father, grandfather then the boy  had my father then he had me. How am I related to Salazar?" then harry looked at the piece of paper again and followed his mother's family line and found out that she was not the only witch in the family. Some of her ancestors were in Slytherin as well. Then Harry came to the conclusion " it's because of my mother 's side of the family tree I am related to Salazar Slytherin" Abraham said "That's correct." 

 

Harry said his goodbyes and went to the library to check up on a new mark he got during the summer. He asked his pal Ron, he said that I didn't have a mark so Harry headed to the library and found a book on 'special mark and Their Meaning'. He looked in the book and saw the mark. It means that wizards of strong descent which also means their magic should come more powerful throughout his following years and understand things more quickly. Harry decided to study potions also because he knew Professor Snape will ask him the same question like last year.

Potion class was the following day. Professor Snape asked Harry he said "Mr Potter I want to ask you if you can do these questions better than you did last year. What would I get if I added a powdered root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood? Where would you look if I told you to find me a Bezoar? What's the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?" Harry said imprecisely "asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A Bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for Monkshood and Wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of Aconite." Snape looked impressed "Sir, also in the dictionary sense Asphodel symbolically means death, death of someone beloved to the person who offers Asphodel. Asphodel is also a lily. Wormwood symbolically means bitter sorrow. So in essence, you were trying to tell me that you loved my mum and that you bitterly regret my mum's death."

 

Snape was so flabbergasted "Well done Mr Potter you have learned."  
Harry went back to his room he met his ghost friend on the way and said "hey Abraham what's up?" Abraham said "did you know since you are related to me you can do something cool. Go to your room and I will show you there." Harry went to his room and got into bed and Abraham said "pretend to shake my hand."  Harry did then he became a ghost. He was so shocked and almost fainted. Harry said "wow does that my next class with Flickwick I might accidentally do a wandless spell?" Abraham said "yes that exactly what it means"

 

 The next day in Professor Flickwick's class he  said "Class our new charm is Expecto protonus. It is the best protection charm, it requires a happy memory plus I think Harry could you demonstrate. You are a strong wizard and I think you can do this spell" Harry thought in his mind and then a rat, a dog, a wolf,  two deer, a snake and a Phoenix appeared.  The whole class gasped in amazement. Professor Flickwick said "now that's showing off, plus you must love your family the most  because the two deer means your Mum and Dad, a rat means Peter, a dog means Sirus, a wolf means Remus, but I don't know snake or Phoenix" Harry said shyly. "Well that would be my long ancestor maybe or I really love those animals." Hermione said "well done Harry, could you teach us in our common room afterwards?" The class finished and everyone went to their common rooms.

At the start of Harry's third year he found out about his dad's friends and that it was Peter who told the dark lord about his's mum and dad location. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin helped out in school and even gave Harry's dad's secret map to Harry. In a few weeks time Harry knew the school better than before.  
He went up to see Dumbledore and challenged him, "You know I know this school better than you, Dumbledore. If I prove I am better than you, I can prove I am unique and I can disapparate all around Hogwarts with ease. Even with your strongest spell that makes us unable to dissaparate, I am the only one who can, would that make me mister impossible? Are you up for the Challenge then Dumbledore?  

Dumbledore said "It's a deal. However I have one question. Do you know the 5 secret passageways?" Harry said "all of them".

Dumbledore shook his head in disagreement, "Now that's impossible! If you knew them all then the school might think you are a second headmaster!" He said in disbelief.

Harry looked at him calmly and said, "Well I can't do it right now. I just do one thing before we start?"

Dumbledore looked intrigued "okay what's that?"

Harry said "I need to go somewhere for about 3 days I shouldn't be longer than that." Dumbledore approved of his request 

Harry went to talk to Abraham "Hey Abraham What's the spell to watch the school getting built please?"

Abraham could see he was desperate so he smiled and did the spell, Harry knew he was now going back in time.

 

Once Harry vanished to the past, he noticed that the school was not even there. He looked around frantically and was confused until he noticed the founders of the school. 

He waved frantically at them as they looked back at him confused.

Godric and Sal looked at each other and said simultaneously, "who is this guy?"

They came to realise who he was once Harry explained everything; who he was and why he was here. 

Godric looked at Harry, " What may you ask from us?"

"I'd like to watch you make the school. And for you to update this map showing every passageway please" they nodded in agreement. So Harry watched the castle being built. 

He asked nervously  "can I put in some new secret passage ways that only exists in my time line just in case I start a paradox?" Godric said "that would be fine and interesting as well what year are you from?" Harry thought what an odd remark and said "1991 " As a bonus, they made him a special map and they taught him how to listen to school, so no wards would affect him even though he is not even headmaster. He thanked the founders and waved goodbye as the spell reversed him back to the present time. He learned so much that he couldn't wait to show everyone, he landed his room and to his excitement, Dumbledore was already waiting for him.

"Enjoyed your little detour somewhere I don't know" 

Harry grinned "Yes it was very educational, I learnt so much." 

Dumbledore asked "where did you go?" and Harry said "I went to see My ghost pal Abraham he I a ghost I met last year, we chatted for so long. You probably won't believe it but its true! Most of it you may believe, but the other part you won't believe me even if I told you the whole story!"

Dumbledore said "Okay meeting in the big hall so I can tell the whole school your challenge. However you can't get other students to help you out, just to make it fair," Harry nodded in agreement "that's a fair game. Also to let you know if you need staff, they are allowed to help you plus the students can help you work out my very first trick." Dumbledore looked at him peculiarly,

"What is so great about this first trick?"

Harry smiled "It's a surprise, and plus my pals would want to work it out."

So every student and staff was there.  
As Dumbledore announced his speech at the front table, Harry tapped the stone under the table, and before he knew it, he vanished right next to Snape and Dumbledore said "now that was my first trick, but this is nothing compared to what I am about to show you all throughout the week" He turned to Dumbledore said 

"Oh and by the way Black and Lupin, they both  can help you out and they can take my map back, since I don't need it anymore I kind of made my own map see you later." He trotted back to his seat Ron looked at him with his mouth gaping "Bloody hell mate how did you do that not even Fred and George can do that trick?!" Harry said "You be surprised how many places I know how to get to" Ron said "if you prove you do know does that mean you can teach us and the staff how to get around" Harry said "yes great idea what you say Dumbledore" he said "Great idea I love it if I can't or any other staff member catch you or student then you teach every secret you know of the school to everyone in the school". Harry said "challenge accepted" 

 

Dumbledore looked for Harry all day and did not manage to find him. He wondered how Harry managed to disappear from place to place like that. Black didn't understand how Harry managed to disappear from place to place. Black wasn't even able to find the passage way that Harry goes into and come out. Harry knew the best place to hide during day time with his special map that he was proud of,

Along with his knowledge of the school. During his hiding he met  Sal and Godric who said "is the new map working for you well?"  Harry smiled "it's fantastic plus I can sense where the wards are weak Dumbledore really needs to improve his ward spell"  

"I'm glad"  Godric replied with a smile. He added 

"You do know that Ron and Hermione are in the great hall trying to work out your first trick?" 

"I know that already, actually I was hoping that they first people to work out my trick, plus if they work out the table trick on all two tables," Godric also remarked "how do you like the new secret passageways at the Grifindor table I named the passageway Harry on the map so you know where it is." That shocked Harry and looks at his map and replied "I never even noticed thanks a lot."

Meanwhile in the great hall, Ron and Hermione were trying to work out the trick.  
After many attempts, an exhausted Hermione suggested "why don't we sit where Harry usually sits and tap the floor" Ron agreed "good idea let's try it" and so Ron tried Hermione's idea and to their surprise, he ended up in the same place. Ron looked stunned until he leaped with joy, "woohoo we worked it out!" "Let's tell Dumbledore!" Hermione added with excitement.

So they went and told Dumbledore that they did it. Dumbledore was shocked. They tried it the other spot where Slytherin sit. It was opposite main house staff seat, which shocked Dumbledore more, he came to a conclusion "so that means Gryffindor and Slytherin get along " Throughout the week Harry tried all the new secret passageways and he found that Dumbledore office is enchanted and only headmaster power can change it. He found out that if he concentrated hard enough he could sense were the teachers chambers are strongly enchanted by the staff member who enchants them.

The end of the week came and no one could find Harry and it was because of that he won the bet.   

So the following week, Harry taught the school some of his main trick and showed himself disappearing and reappearing which shocked them. Dumbledore was in fact more shocked than they were; he asked Harry "why aren't my wards working?" Harry said "It's pretty simple if you think about it. You've got weak wards in some bit of the castle, so close your mind and concentrate... you can feel the castle and how strong it feels. It's how I do it and every pupil and staff can do it. It might take them a little while because I have been to the past where I watched the castle being built." Unexpectedly, Dumbledore fainted.  This happened the first time and a wave of pure shock filled the room, Harry could not believe what he just saw. Harry was still in shock when he recovered. Dumbledore said "only headmasters supposed to feel it, if you can feel the whole school then if the schools in danger you can help me protect the schools." Harry also replied smartly  " Dumbledore your wards are extra strong in your office and the teachers separate chamber are as strong as there chambers which I found the most interesting but the thing that shocked me the most is that some of you did come close but since I been to the past I know that's impossible" Snape was not surprised "ah I see your father at the end of his school year he could sense if the staff are close to him or sensing his presence even if he was wearing his invisible cloak" then suddenly a new teacher appeared.

 

Herbert said "Awesome trick Harry could you teach my pupils as well? I am Professor at my own school,  I am sure my pupils at  McDougall school of boys and girls is the name of my school there still at my school, can I bring them over?"Dumbledore said "Go ahead I would be interested to meet those children and their staff members."

Herbert brought them over and introduce them. Their names were Alan and Mandy. Alan introduced  the boys and girls names and there staff member's. Macros Ridder was the other Professor.   
Alex Hunter, Joe Beacon, Logan Griffin, Pierce Reid, Toby Prince, Luke Miller, Nancy Summer and Lucy Brown.  
Alan explained why they wanted to see Hogwarts, so all the staff plus Harry introduced them to his friends. Dumbledore said the story they had this week. A young boy called Alex said, "I don't believe what you are saying that Harry can do all this, it's impossible." Harry jumped at this remark and said "Dumbledore can I can do my first trick?" Dumbledore grinned so smugly and said "go ahead Harry."

Harry tapped the floor and went to where Snape was sitting. "Well, what do you think Alex?" He lit up with a grin. Alex was very shocked and so was the rest of the group. "How do you do that, I want that in my school," Alan exclaimed. Harry said confidently, "that's because I  found out that a ghost is related to me. His name is Abraham Griflerin and he send me back to see the school getting built by travelling back in time. Whilst I was in the past I asked Godric and Salazar to add ones in my timeline to prevent paradoxes happening. As a bonus I can sense where the staff and pupils are at any time. They both gave me a better version of my dad's Marauder's map for helping them out as a gift of thanks." Alex was shocked and gave Harry a suspicious look "Harry what's your second name?" Harry looked back at him confused at the randomness of the question. Nevertheless he replied "I am Harry Potter my mum and dad was called James Potter and Lilly Potter," he said happily with pride.  
Lucy and Alex were very shocked; on the other hand, Toby wasn't so much. In the midst of commotion Dumbledore interrupted, "didn't you guys know that Harry was famous." Alan asked curiously "But how? Our school's in Scotland and we don't even hear much from down south, never heard of the 'famous Harry Potter' before." Dumbledore told them all the story of how Harry Potter was famous and the story of you know who.  
The class was really shocked at the story.  
Then suddenly, darkness fell over the school and all headmasters agreed that the great hall is the best for most of the classes.  
The first class was potions. Harry was the odd  one out with the Hogwarts student so he joined Toby Prince. They both made a great draught of living death. Harry was curious of Toby, there was something  that reminded him of someone.

At the start of Harry's 6th year.

Severus was in a mood,  he stormed into the headmaster office "That Potter boy is so arrogant, he doesn't follow any of the rules. He thinks I have feelings for him, I really don't know where he got that imagination from?"

Albus notice how Severus's feelings changed around Harry. He wondered "Severus, you're constantly talking about him, nagging me about how arrogant, how self-centred he is, yet', and Dumbledore scratched his head, 'you seem to try to fool me that you don't feel for him. I know you do. since you kissed him in his first year .'

"What?" Snape asked and Dumbledore seemed to know his face was flushed with colour.

"Oh don't blush Severus, it makes my nerves tingle," he said smiling, "To have a Death Eater blush, is one of the rarest things I find normal."

Snape reached out with his hands and held onto the concrete railing before him, trying to steady himself. He could feel the wave of emotion rising inside of him as he again thought about Harry and wished it would stop. Looking up at the sky, he became quite flushed as he wondered what James was probably thinking of him at the moment.

"You love him don't you?" Dumbledore asked with a slight twinkle in his voice.

"Yes," Snape quietly said, his head bowed and his hair falling like a curtain around his head.

"I'm always right on such matters. As much as you try to block your mind from me Snape, I do have other ways of finding out things. What are you going to do about it?"

Later that day Harry had detention with Snape.

Harry fought (he had no idea how his obsession with Snape had begun. When did that icy voice first make him shiver? When did the inscrutable black gaze first cause something to twist so strangely and pleasurably in his heart? When did he first begin dreaming about Snape at night?) 

He slips love potions in his tea while he was talking to Slughorn.

Snape sipped his tea slowly. "What's the matter, Mr Potter? You are staring at me." Harry flushed. "I'm sorry, sir..." The tea was finished now. It was going to happen. Any moment now, Snape would gaze into his eyes, the customary cold hatred replaced by tenderness and desire. Any minute now, he would reach out and run his fingers longingly over Harry's burning skin. Any minute now, he would throw his arms around Harry and mutter declarations of love.

He glanced up and met Snape's icy stare. The potion is not working. Merlin, why is the potion not working? 

"You may go now, Mr. Potter." Snape's voice was frosty. Harry swallowed. He got up and walked slowly to the door. "Professor?" He paused with his hand on the door handle. Snape had begun writing on a piece of parchment. "What is it, Mr. Potter?" Harry hesitated for a moment, struggling to find his voice. "Can I... can I ask you a question about potions, professor?" "Perhaps it has escaped your attention that I am no longer your potions teacher. If you had been awake in class, you would have noticed that I now teach Defence against the Dark Arts. I suggest that you bring your no doubt potions questions to Professor Slughorn." "Professor Slughorn doesn't know as much about potions as you do, sir." Harry flushed as Snape glanced up in surprise. "I have a question about amortentia, sir." "The love potion." Snape raised an eyebrow. "Professor Slughorn told us that amortentia always has an overpowering effect on the one who drinks it, but a... a friend of mine slipped someone the potion, and it had no effect at all. The person who drank it still feels the same way about my friend as before. How... how could that be, sir?"

Snape sighed deeply. "Oh, for Merlin's sake, Mr. Potter! Even you should know better than to fiddle with powerful potions like amortentia." He put his quill down. "I know I will regret asking, but what unfortunate young lady did you attempt to poison with your imperfectly brewed love potion? I have seen your miserable potions work, Mr. Potter, and I am not at all surprised that the object of your affections did not fall swooning into your arms after drinking your ill-brewed amortentia. I have no idea how you have managed to hoodwink Professor Slughorn into believing that you are a talented potions maker, but I have seen enough of your sorry concoctions over the years to be free from that particular delusion."

Harry swallowed. "There was nothing wrong with the potion, sir." His voice came out as a whisper. "I... I stole some of Professor Slughorn's amortentia, which he had brought to class to show us. Yes, I know ten thousand extra lines... But I still don't understand why the potion wasn't working. Is it possible for someone to dislike another person so intensely that love potion won't have any effect on them?" "You stole the love potion from Professor Slughorn?" Snape stared at him. "I hardly think ten thousand lines will suffice, Mr. Potter. I need a little time to think of a more suitable punishment for your outrageous offense." He shook his head slowly. "I suppose the young lady in question was lucky to drink Professor Slughorn's expertly brewed potion rather than your own; she is likely to suffer fewer peculiar side effects. As for why she was not affected by the potion, I can only assume that you neglected to add a strand of your own hair to the potion to direct her affections towards you. A very basic error, but I have come to expect those errors from you, Mr. Potter."

"I added the hair to the potion, Professor." "Did you?" Was there a slight glint of interest in Snape's black eyes now? "In that case, the potion must have had the desired effect. Anything else would be impossible." Harry looked at the carpet. "It didn't."

"Intriguing..." Snape's voice was soft. "Assuming that you are telling the truth - and I am the first to admit that this is a rather far-fetched assumption on my part - there is only one explanation possible."

"What?" Harry glanced up. "Amortentia," said Snape quietly, "always induces a powerful obsession in the one who drinks it. It will cause a person to become consumed with desire for another. The afflicted person will spend all his or her waking moments pining away for the beloved, longing for the other's presence, yearning for a kiss, for a touch. It is not possible to remain unaffected by the potion. It is easy to tell when someone has drunk love potion; the victim's behaviour changes radically. He or she will stop sleeping and eating, and think of nothing besides the one desired person. The only circumstance I can imagine under which someone could consume the potion and appear to be unaffected would be..."

Harry whispered: "What, Professor?"

Snape sighed. "Well, I suppose this is good news for you, Mr. Potter. A person could theoretically appear to be unaffected by the potion if the feelings induced by the amortentia are indistinguishable from the emotions he or she had before. In other words, the amortentia you surreptitiously fed your victim would have no effect on someone who is already obsessively in love with you." "What?" Harry felt dizzy. "But that's not possible..." He tried to read the master's face, but his features were expressionless. Snape picked up his quill again. "I assume that the object of your affections is your studious friend Miss Granger? She is to be commended for trying to conceal her unhealthy obsession from you. I am pleasantly surprised to learn that she possesses that level of self-control."

"The potion doesn't work if someone's already in love with me?" Harry stared at Snape, heart beating furiously. Snape looked up, irritably. "I believe that is what I said, yes. For Merlin's sake, get out of my office now, Mr. Potter. Go and find Miss Granger and live out your little adolescent fantasies." His lips curled in an expression of distaste "ok thank you, sir see you later" 

 

On the 5th of September during Snape class he put an   inhabitationpotion in his tea and it kick in the next time he saw Harry that evening.

Harry went to see Snape and got him and kissed him. The inhabitation potion work a treat Snape said quietly "Lets go to my room, you can sleep in my bed tonight since it's a bit late for you" They both headed back to Severus's dorm and they slept in the same bed.

Early that morning Harry woke and saw an angry Dumbledore standing beside him. He marched  Harry to his office and expelled him.

 "You Know Who" decided he would go to Azkaban. He had been there for a while now but it wasn't official until the newspaper said so. It was in an article saying that Voldemort is seeing a physicist to change the way he thought off Muggles and muggleborn children.  The physicist convinced him to take all the Death Eaters marks away. They could find better jobs or join him and help him concur the problem.  
He then suddenly had a feeling about Toby which was different for a long time ago. He thought he fancied Severus but this Toby person was changing his feelings he thought "I must ask him this otherwise I'll never know."  
Harry searched, he happened to find him in his dormitory. Toby looked up and smiled at him. "Hey Harry," he said softly. Harry smiled back at him "Toby I know you're really a master when it comes to potions, I wanted to ask you something..." Toby looked at him with slight confusion and worry, "Is everything okay Harry?" Harry sighed and locked eyes with Toby, "It's been bothering me for a while and now I just have to ask you this otherwise I'll never get an answer from you.... Do you like me?" Toby went bright red, "I just had this weird feeling that you did" Toby said "Yes I do, but I am Severus. I don't mind that you are my future student and you fancy me." Harry was shocked and said "that's so cool that you know, how to do you know?" then Toby said" You wouldn't believe me if I told you, so could I show you? Hold my hands." He went to see Tom in his cell,  Toby said "Hey Tom this is Harry I guess you remembered me?" Tom said "off course I do, hey Harry pleasure to meet you. " Toby said "wow! Tom you look great I guess you remember that we travelled back in time to this day, I've got a question, do you fancy James? You didn't know the rule because if you did then you would have gone further."  
Tom replied "I did but then I found out that his girlfriend was pregnant. Oh my god that's you Harry, I  am so sorry that's why I tried to kill your parents out of jealousy."  
Harry was so shocked that Tom fancied his dad and replied "at least I know why you did, I do forgive you." Toby replied "I wonder if Herbert forgave himself as well. Let's go back to school and ask him." Harry said "How do you know that Toby?" Toby honestly replied "I asked Herbert and Marcus and they said they do but always chicken out because of the rule."

They went back, found Herbert and said "Hey Herbert do you forgive Tom? He was jealous that James wanted to have a son with Lily." Herbert replied "I wanted to but I knew the rules so I didn't want to get caught, I never really told her."  Toby said "Thanks Herbert I'm glad I finally understand now."

 

A while later Harry wanted to know if Toby knew how to make a family tree, so he walked over to to Toby and asked "Hey Toby is there a way to see a persons future destiny partner?" Toby had a long thought and said "there is some ways but the coolest way is the family tree potion. We could ask Herbert if he could teach us in a private lesson?"   Before they had a chance Alan and Mandy come along to see Harry. They said together "We need to speak with you privately." They walked Harry to a private room and said "I am sorry but you cannot remember what happened today,  obliviate." The whole school disappeared. Harry and the whole school didn't remember meeting anyone new.

At the start of Harry's fourth year,during the holiday he has been practicing how to do animagus. He did the potion right but the spell is the most difficult part is saying 'alihaggerin odious abd.' He kept messing up the words. He asked his pal Hermione if there was a way to say it easier. She said  words like that are always difficult but if you practice Gaelic it might help you. That's what Harry did during the holidays and he finally felt the confidence to say,  "alihaggerin odious abd." He transformed into a beautiful black labrador. He looked at himself in the mirror, he couldn't believe his eyes. He shouted "Abraham come look " the ghost rushed over and saw Harry as a dog he said "well done Harry, you look like a picture I saw in Severus Snape's office. I could show you as a ghost if you wanted to." Harry changed back into to his natural self, touched Abraham again and followed him to Snape's office. He saw the picture and was bewildered at how the dog looked exactly like him, he floated back to his dorm and let go of Abraham's arm. He asked "How is this possible? That dog looks exactly like me?" Abraham replied "Maybe something happened again and you transported yourself back in the past." Harry wondered, then something did happen.  He was a dog again but not in hogwarts, in a field in the countryside. It looked like his parents family home. A teenager came running up to him "There you are Orion, what have I told you not to run off." the dog barked. The boy clapped the dog then a young girl approached them. "What a lovely dog, what is his name? " the girl asked. The boy replied "His name is Orion, it's lovely to see you again Lilly, are you looking forward to going back to hogwarts?" The girl said "yeah I am Severus I wish Orion could come as well?" Harry was surprised it was Severus Snape and Lilly Evans he was watching having a conversation. Then suddenly Harry disappeared and appeared back in his room. 

Abraham was surprised to see him still as a dog he said "since when can travel as a dog?" Harry transformed back to his human self. He shyly said "Well I learned how to transform into a dog, then I went to the past again. I saw Lilly my mum and Severus chatting about school." Abraham replied "Well that's exciting, did you see any animal growing up?" Harry looked at Abraham with confusion then thought for a minute and said "Well there was a brown labrador  that followed me to  primary school." Abraham said "Why don't you asked Snape if his animagus is a dog?" 

Harry did just that. He found Snape in his office, he knocked on the door. Snape said "Come inside" Harry walked inside and said "Hey Professor I was wondering, what was your animagus?" Snape replied "Well Mr Potter I believe I am a brown Labrador. I wanted black to suit my hair colour but I ended as brown. Why do you ask?" Harry shyly said "well my animagus is a black Labrador which I found strange because my hair is brown." Severus couldn't believe his ears, he asked Harry to show him,  within seconds a black Labrador was standing before him. He went over and clapped him and said " Is your name Orion?" The dog barked when he heard his name, Harry changed back. Severus looked at his student "That means we have done one thing in the past similar. If we do another two things then we might be soulmates." Harry couldn't believe his ears. Severus was actually about to admit his feelings for him. He left the office and went back his dormitory. Nothing else exciting happened to Harry after that day.

In the Johnston house Harry was doing his late homework.  He saw a second mark appear on his arm. He looked it up and it means a soul mate is possible in the future, but something is hiding the other half. Harry boarded the train he got to his normal cabin, talked to his friends and had lunch at the main hall. Suddenly Snape wondered over and asked "Can I speak to you in my office please?" Harry nodded and headed to Snape's office. He sat down on a chair.  Snape said " I am going to tell you a story of how your mother and father were killed. I know you've  known most of it but the part after you don't. I saw what happened so I rushed over to your house and saw your parents lying there." Snape was almost crying. Harry saw a lovely picture of him as a baby with his mum and dad. He looked at Snape as he carried on with the story. "I was shocked, I thought to myself this is not my fault. I looked at you and there you were in your cot. A blanket covering you, so I picked you up and held you in my arms. Hagrid came along and took you to dumbeldore and Mcgonagall. They thought the Dursley's were incapable of raising you so they put you on the Johnston step." Harry was loving the story and pictured it perfectly, he smiled and said "Thanks for sharing, I need to go to class, see you later."

Then on the 5th September something happened to Harry.  
He felt himself being transported back somewhere.  He arrived at this place. It was in London, near a bridge and there was a  house hidden in the background. He went to find a potion shop, that made ageing potions just to last a short while. He drank it and he age 20 years older. He looked at himself in the mirror and thought "Damn I look handsome." Harry walked back to the bridge, he saw a young couple holding a baby, they were looking at the sunset. The lady asked "Young man can you take our picture? it's a polaroid camera so it's instant." Harry obliged, took the picture and it developed instantly. Harry waved the picture and image appeared, he looked at it and it was the same as the copy in Severus's room. The man said "Thank you, my name is Tobias, this is my wife Ellen and my son Severus." Harry couldn't believe his ears "It's an honour to meet you." Ellen asked "Would you like to hold him?" Harry smiled "Thanks that would be lovely." Harry held the baby in his arms. He couldn't believe his luck. Tobias took a picture of Harry holding his son and then he gave the baby back to Ellen. Tobias handed the picture to Harry " For you I've got a good feeling that in the future you and my son might know each other. Bye for now." 

Harry looked and the picture then out of nowhere he was standing back in his dorm. Abraham said "Where did you go? You were telling me about the story Snape was telling you then you disappeared." Harry said "You won't believe what happened. I went to the past again. Look at this picture it's me holding Severus!" Abraham couldn't believe his eyes "Wow it's like you two are connected in a powerful level. I suppose that's why Albus is scared of you. I mean what you did in third year was a miracle." Harry smiled "Yeah I guess so" he looked at the picture again then saw a mark on Severus right arm. It was the same mark as Harry but different. It had Harry initials, then suddenly Harry's mouth went wide open. "Okay it's official, I am Severus's soulmate.  What is the other thing that makes it three because I have only done two things in the past, what can the other be?" Abraham didn't know the answer.

His mum and dad took him to Mrs Cackle's Academy to carry on his studies. His mum and dad sent out a letter during Harry's 5th year in case something like this happened.

Dear Mr and Mrs Johnson, 

We would like Harry  Potter to join our Academy

Yours Amelia.

His first year at Cackle's he got settle in and read all about history, about soulmates and it's possibility for a male wizard to become pregnant.

Harry notice his tummy getting bigger early in the morning. He rushed to the medical wing and asked for Miss Hardbroom. She said "come in" he asked "Why is my tummy getting bigger?" She examined him and told he is pregnant. He asked "How, I have never slept with anyone." Miss Hardbroom ask "Did you ever find out someone likes you, older than you, maybe suspected you two are soul mates but had a mark hiding that desire." Harry nodded and said that "Snape had a mark, but it was removed when he turned eighteen." He never truly found out he liked him. Miss Hardbroom said "That would explain everything. For soul mates you do need a physical act, just one kiss and sleep in the same room can make a male or female to become pregnant." Harry remembered his last night at Hogwarts.

Six months later he gave birth to twins which was a first for a male student. Harry called them Lilly Ellen Potter and Tobias James Potter . On the 5th of September which was a special date Miss Hardbroom  and Mrs Cackle couldn't understand why Dumbledore is so silly and not noticing that Severus is Harry true soulmate.

One night Harry sneakily went to Azkaban and said to Voldermort "You will never kill me." Voldermort said "Want to bet! AVADA KEDAVRA!"   
Harry fainted at seeing his parents for the first time. "Hey mum and dad so happy to meet you." James said "We met before in your third year. We accidentally travelled to the future, Dumbeldore and McGonadall wiped your mind so you don't remember." Harry had new memories "Dad that means I was right, you and Tom are meant to be together, you, mum are meant to be with Horace. This was the third coincidence of time travel to happen and it's means I already met Tom at my third year, I didn't knew it, awesome."

He woke back up at Azkaban medical ward and said to the guard "Don't kill Voldermort, I know how to save him." He then thought to himself 'The problem I have now is Dumbledore and Fudge has to trust me first.'  
Harry had learned so much at Cackle's and loved looking after his two children. He was twenty years of age and he wanted to finish his Hogwarts education. He went to the Ministry of Magic and told his story. He showed proof of his children, he was the first male wizard in history to give birth to twins so Minister Fudge sent a letter to Dumbeldore. The letter said:

Dear Dumbledore,

I have Harry Potter here and he wants to see you and Snape please. He would explain that you shouldn't have expelled him because Mrs Cackles Academy is now the most popular school, because of Mr Potter events there, plus he faced 'you know who' and lived.

from Fudge.

Dumberldore read the letter and ask Snape to come inside.

He met Fudge, then he saw Harry. Dumbledore asked "Why is Mrs Cackles so famous?" Harry said "that's easy, on the 5th of September I gave birth to twins. By the way Snape you are a father congrats." Snape fainted for the first time. Dumbledore was gobsmacked he asked "how?"

Harry said " The year you expelled me I found out that it was true. Me and Severus are soulmates." Harry asked "Could you fire call Slughorn? for just a minute, I need to ask him something before I ask you something." Albus said "Alright." He got Slughorn alone.

Harry asked" Do you feel something missing?" Slughorn said "Yes I do, all the time but I don't know why." Harry said "I understand now something which I didn't before."

Harry went back into the other room where Dumbledore was waiting, he said "I heard you faced Voldermort and met your parents." Harry answered "Yes they told me an interesting story about them travelling to the future and they met me." Dumbeldore blushed as guilty as a sheep "I am so sorry, I meant to watch your actions. I saw you and Severus getting along too well. I was scared that something big was going to happen."

Snape came to, and said "You went to him and then saw your parents, you could have stayed there but you didn't because James and Ellen were still needing you." Harry said "Yeah James and Ellen is the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I'd never, never give that up. But sometimes I—" He scrubs a hand across his face, pushing his glasses up to his forehead. "In that place – King's Cross – after he killed me, for just a moment I was finished." Harry swallowed thickly. Snape still watching him. "And I knew, if I got on that train, if I went on, I could be happy."

Snape said "Glad you didn't, good luck meeting him again" Harry said "thanks, before we go may I show you a picture? Remember you told me in fifth year you held me as a baby?" Snape replied "Yeah what of it?" Harry said "well so did I,  I held you as a baby.  That's when I knew we had something special." Harry showed the picture to Severus. He held the picture and couldn't believe his eyes as he looked at Harry "Wow all this time we are special we both did meet in the past we have both done two impossible things." Harry said "Actually we have done three things but we both don't remember because Dumbeldore obliviated our memories." Severus remember meeting a young Harry Potter.

 

Harry, Albus and Horace are going to Azkaban and meeting him. Harry asks the first question "Do you feel something missing?" Voldermort said "Yes now you said it I do." Harry said "OK, so does Horace. Now you both have the same thing in common but for a different person, and I think if all  three of us touch hands and say I am sorry at same time then something magical will happen. If I understand my theory right."  Voldemort thought and said "Why not, just prove nothing will happen."  All three touch hands and said the words. Then a bright light from the top and the ceiling came down. 

They saw James and Lily for the first time then finally for the first time Dumbledore fainted. Harry  said "Oh my god I was right, Horace and Lily meant to be together, and Tom and James meant to be together." Voldermort said "Please call me Tom."  Fudge saw it happening. He saw his aura spirit turn from black to perfect white. Fudge said "Congrats Tom, you are a free man." Tom said "Thank you very much." James walked over to Severus and said "I guess you remember meeting Harry in his third year." Severus replied " Yeah," Harry asked"What happened?" Severus looked at Albus he asked "Why did you oblivulate all of us? When  we returned I wanted to remember that boy I met." Albus went guilty "I guess you take away destiny I didn't realise that James and Tom were each other soulmates or that Lilly and Horace were as well. Plus it was against the school rules at the time I guess I was scared that it wouldn't work out." Harry finally understood Dumbledore and walked over too him. "Sir, you didn't realise that me and Severus did something impossible during my 4th and 5th year, I guess. My third year was when the whole soulmate timeline started." Albus was shocked at this statement ." Wow can you please tell me the two other times you did something impossible?"  Harry replied "Sure thing headmaster cannot wait. "

 

Everyone left Azkaban and headed back to Hogwarts, Harry  introduced his mum and dad to his daughter and son. Then he headed to his adopted home and introduced his parents to the people who raised him.

FINISHED

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I am not sure if I am going to continue writing more to this story. I might start a completely different story.


End file.
